Question: Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${0.39\overline{8} = {?}}$
Solution: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}1000x &= 398.8888...\\ 100x &= 39.8888...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${900x = 359}$ ${x = \dfrac{359}{900}} $